How to beg for forgiveness
by Alicia Mirza
Summary: After his fight with Lily, James asks Sirius to help him to make up with her. However, Sirius' wild ideas might not be the best way to solve the problem between our favourite lovers. Sirius presents us "The Make Up List or How to beg for forgiveness written by the seriously amazing Sirius Black". [Lily/James] - written for Sannie (Eternally Seventeen) - one-shot.


_**This one-shot was written for**__** Quidditch League Competition ****Round 11 - OTPs**_

Team: Holyhead Harpies

Position: Chaser 2

OTP: Lily Evans and James Potter

Wordcount: 2998

Bonus prompts: Puppy; Jest; Madman

* * *

**This story is dedicated to my seriously awsome friend, Sannie (_Eternally Seventeen_), because she is an enormous Jily shipper! :D Love you!**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series, all rights go to J.K. Rowling.**_

* * *

**The Make Up List**

/ or /

_How to beg for forgiveness_

* * *

"I've screwed it up, Paddy." James Potter didn't get an answer so he got up from his bed and looked around. He looked curiously to his best friend, Sirius who was muttering under his breath and who was furiously throwing his things out of his trunk.

"Are you okay, Pads?" Once again the dark-haired boy didn't get any form of reply if he didn't count that his friend threw a shoe in his face.

"What the Hell are you doing, Padfoot?" James asked angrily as he was once again nearly hit by a pair of really filthy socks. Sirius looked up and turned around with a grimace on his face.

"I can't find it," he muttered and the other boy looked curiously and a bit irritably at him.

"Did you think about using _Accio_?" The searching boy stared at his best friend and then he started grinning like a madman.

"You are a genius, Prongie," he stated and he got out his wand. James watched as he performed the spell (_Accio_ 'make up list') and his smile widened when a piece of parchment landed in his hand.

"Here, I'm brilliant. No, my brilliance knows no bounds," he said dramatically as he gave the parchment to his mate who frowned when he took it.

"Why would a list of how to apply make-up, help my problem with Lily?" James asked his best friend who visibly paled and grabbed the parchment from his friend.

"The spell... It is some girls'... I didn't write this," Sirius muttered and James grinned.

"Sure, Paddy, I totally believe you." His voice contained jest and sarcasm and Sirius looked at him nastily.

"If you ever tell anyone about that list I'm not going to show you this." He lifted his hand in which other parchment was. James looked at him curiously.

"What's that?" he asked and took a step closer so he could see the list, but Sirius didn't let him.

"You need to do the Unbreakable Marauder Vow. By the way, this is the solution to all your problems," he said with a grin. James just rolled his eyes, but he swore that he would never tell anyone about the other list. When he was ready his friend gave him solemnly the parchment and James started reading it eagerly.

"And this should be the solution to all my problems?" James asked with high eyebrows and Sirius nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes, mate; this is the ultimate solution to every girl problem. My great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-grandfather wrote this," he said theatrically and James frowned.

"Your family is full of pureblood loving idiots, who don't even understand the meaning of love, Pads. I'm pretty sure that it wasn't written by your twenty-three times great-grandfather, but you. Merlin, it says 'Sirius is awesome'," James pointed out and his friend grinned.

"Because I'm awesome. Don't worry mate, just do what it says," he said and James nodded. He didn't have any better ideas so why not, maybe Sirius' ideas work out.

* * *

**1. Write a poem to the Lady that contains these words: **_**sacrifice; Merlin's pants; seriously, Sirius, and sexy.**_** Read it up in front of everyone.**

"Are you still not talking to me?" James turned to his girlfriend, Lily who looked up from her book.

"James, don't be so childish, who said that I wasn't talking to you? I just thought that you have already grown up and it seems that I was wrong," she said and his hazel eyes met her green ones.

"Don't worry, Lils. I will show you how much I love you," he said with wide smile thinking about Sirius' idea. Maybe his friend was right; it seemed like a genius plan, every girl loved poetry after all.

"What are you talking about?" Lily asked with a suspicious look, but before he could answer the lesson started.

"As you only have a few months until your NEWTs I would like..." Professor McGonagall started the Transfiguration class, only to be stopped by James. He got up and smiled at Lily who raised her eyebrows.

"Mr. Potter, what are you doing? Sit down just now," the professor ordered James, but he just waved her off and started reciting the poem he wrote.

"_To be with me is not a sacrifice, You and your word will suffice._" By the time he reached the second line everyone was laughing except for Lily who was just getting redder and redder, Sirius who seemed very pleased with himself and a Professor McGonagall who didn't appreciate James' poetry during her class very much.

"Mr. Potter," she started again, but James wasn't one to be stopped, not without force.

"_Don't leave me spontaneously, You are very-very sexy seriously._" James was beaming while reciting and smiled at the tomato-red Lily. Slytherins were snickering and were making snarky remarks and the students from the remaining houses were just enjoying the show instead of Transfiguration.

"Mr. Potter, ten points from Gryffindor and if you don't finish it now..." The professor was once again interrupted by the enthusiastic James Potter.

"_Merlin's pants, I want you back, Even Sirius wants your comeback._ " James solemnly said and ended his poem with a grin and he even bowed.

"At least he didn't say bareback," Marlene, Lily's friend tried to calm her friend down.

"You are not helping, Mary," she hissed.

"Mr. Potter, thirty points from Gryffindor!" McGonagall shouted and James nodded. He looked at Lily who was staring at him with a nasty expression on her face.

"_Very-very sexy_," one of the Slytherins sang and Lily looked down, not meeting anyone's eyes.

"Did you like it, Lils?" James asked enthusiastically, he didn't get an answer.

* * *

**2. Buy her a puppy. Puppies are cute. Dogs are awesome. **_**Sirius is awesome.**_

"Lily is now a lot angrier than she was," James said with a sigh and his friend looked at him with a frown.

"It should have worked, maybe Lily is an exception. She must hate poetry," Sirius replied and James nodded.

"I need to make it up," he stated and his friend grinned.

"That's why we have point number two," he said confidentially.

"How the Hell, do I find a dog at Hogwarts? I can't even order one, because dogs are against the rules," James stated and Sirius raised his eyebrows.

"I'm awesome, remember mate? I can solve that problem too." In a second instead of the teenager boy a dog was standing in the dorm. James frowned at the sight.

"You want me to give Padfoot to Lily?" he asked Sirius who was currently unable to speak so he barked.

"I guess, we can try, Pads. Lily might like you," James said eventually and led his four-legged friend out of the dorm to the common room which was at the moment completely empty, but not for a long time as Lily and her best friend Marlene just entered it.

"Hey, James," Lily greeted him. She hasn't seen Padfoot yet as he hid behind one of the sofas.

"Have you seen Sirius lately?" Marlene asked the boy who just shook his head and turned towards the sofa. At that moment Padfoot started running and jumped out of his hiding place landing on Lily with such a force that she lost her balance and fell to the ground.

He started licking the girl and he pushed his wet nose to her cheeks.

"SIRIUS!" Lily shouted and tried to push the dog off her, but Padfoot was closer to a hound than to a small puppy so she wasn't able to move him.

"Isn't he cute, Lils? I thought that you might want to play with Pads," James said and when Lily could free herself she got up and stormed out of the common room.

* * *

**3. Kidnap your Lady, blindfold her and took her to a romantic flying trip on your super amazing racing broom. Everyone loves flying. Everyone loves flying with their eyes blindfolded.**

"Sirius, the dog thing didn't work out either," James said sadly and his friend shook his head.

"Mate, there is some problem with Lily, that's for sure. She didn't like Padfoot, for crying out loud. But don't panic until you see me, the flying trip will work out, it's very romantic and every girl loves romance," Sirius said wisely and James nodded.

"I just want her to forgive me, I was stupid and I want her back," the boy stated.

"My plan will work out this time, Prongs," Sirius said confidentially. That evening James was lucky, Lily was up until late to study and she fell asleep in the common room one of the sofas. He blindfolded her and waited until she woke up.

"What the..." she started when she realized why she couldn't see.

"Don't worry, Lily, it's just me. I've got a surprise for you," he told her.

"Is it anything like the poem or Padfoot case?" she asked with her arms crossed. "If yes, then please leave me alone, I'm tired and I don't need any more of your stupid ideas, I don't need more surprises and embarrassment," she told him, but he just grinned.

"You will love this," he said just as confidentially as Sirius did before. She nodded softly.

"Okay, but if it's anything like those too, I will murder you, James Potter," she said warningly and he nodded enthusiastically. He helped her up and put the Invisibility Cloak on them.

"Can't you take the blindfold down, I can't see anything and it's really uncomfortable," she pleaded.

"Sorry, Lils, but it would ruin the surprise," James told her.

"I don't care about the surprise, James," she snapped when she nearly fell, but he caught her. He led her out of the castle and after a long walk they reached the Quidditch Pitch.

"Where are we? Why did you lead me out of the castle? It is way after curfew, what are we doing here?" she asked, but he didn't answer.

"Just a moment, Lils," he said. He left there for a minute while he grabbed his broom and then he put his arms around her waist.

"Can you take it down now?" she asked pointing to the blindfold.

"I'm sorry Lils, but no, not just yet. It's more interesting with you being blindfolded," he stated.

"I want to take it down, James," she said sounding less and less patient.

"Not yet." He pulled her with him on the broom and she let out a scream.

"What the..." she started, but he took off before she could even finish. With a movement she took of the blindfold. "James, you must take me down NOW!" she shouted, but he shook his head.

"Just enjoy the ride, Lily," he advised her.

"TAKE ME DOWN NOW!" she shouted so loudly that he flinched and he did what he was said to do. As soon as the broom hit the ground she took off.

"Wait! Lily, the Cloak is still with me!" he told her, but she didn't care.

* * *

**4. Kiss her at the most random moment and confess your everlasting love to her in front of everyone, the more people, the better ( - you can confess your love even if you don't remember her name – you can always use **_**sweetie, dear, honey**_** and **_**baby**_** after all).**

"She is avoiding me," James said slowly and Peter looked at him.

"Maybe you should just leave her alone?" he advised and James shook his head angrily.

"We are talking about Lily, Pete, not just any girl. I love her, I need her," he muttered just as Sirius appeared with a grin.

"Just try point number four, it will work out. It's so romantic," he stated and James grimaced.

"That's what you have said the last time too," he said grimly, but Sirius just waved him off.

"Don't be such a baby. Lily doesn't like flying much, we know that now, but every girl loves romantic confesses, trust me," he said with a smile and James nodded. What Sirius said seemed reasonable.

It was during that dinner that James turned towards Lily while she was talking with Marlene and Alice, her friends and kissed her. She was so surprised she didn't even know what was happening. He got up quickly and climbed on the table which was full of food. Everyone was watching the scene with wide eyes, especially Lily and the professors, the students just started cheering and randomly shouting.

"_Sonorus_," James muttered. "I would like to say that this girl here, Lily Evans has robbed my heart. She is such a damn good kisser and I love everything about her." Thanks to the charm everyone heard his voice perfectly clearly. From the Slytherin table a lot of nasty remarks came and Lily once again started to look like a tomato.

"Mr. Potter!" McGonagall tried to stop her student with not much luck. However, before James could continue Lily got up and stormed out of the Great Hall.

"LILY- FLOWER!" James shouted which meant that nearly everyone was close to becoming deaf, but Lily didn't even turn around as she left the hall.

* * *

**5. Prank your Lady; let it be very original, because every girl loves funny boys. **

"She really hates me now," James muttered and Sirius shook his head.

"Of course not mate," he said reassuringly. "Now about the prank," he started, but he was cut off by James.

"I won't do it. The first four points didn't work out either," he pointed out.

"This will work out, buddy," Sirius said enthusiastically and James sighed.

The next morning when Lily woke up with words '_James Potter loves me_' on her forehead she was more than angry.

"What the Hell were you thinking?!" she asked him angrily the moment she found him. "You are crazy, James! I want you to leave me alone!" Before he could even react she was nowhere to seen. Without the map it would have taken hours to find her hiding spot.

By the time he found her the spell was gone and the words weren't on her forehead, but she seemed just as furious as before.

"So, you are never going to talk with me again?" James asked Lily as he took place right next to her. She remained silent for a moment, then she turned towards him, she looked right into his hazel eyes.

"What you have been doing is ridiculous; you embarrassed me countless times in the last few days. Why, James? I thought that you have grown up; I thought that you've changed for me... Merlin, I fell in love with you... And now? You behave just like before," she said softly and she felt as a traitor tear escaped her eyes. He noticed it too and brushed it off with his thumb.

"I love you too, Lily," he muttered and she looked up, anger flashed in her emerald green eyes.

"Really? That's why everyone is laughing at me now? The whole school is reciting your stupid poem," she said with hurt in her words.

"Lily," James started, but she stopped him.

"Don't, James. I don't want to hear it," she said angrily and she looked away.

"I shouldn't have listened to Sirius," James breathed. Lily looked up and their eyes met. "I should have known that his stupid ideas wouldn't work out, I just... I just wanted to make it up to you... I was such an ass last time when we were fighting. You were right and I... I wanted to prove myself to you. I should have known that Sirius' ideas are stupid, but he was so confident," James said and he grimaced. He started playing with a lock of her red hair automatically, without thinking, but she didn't push him away.

"How many times have I told you not to listen to Sirius?" she asked with a sigh. He frowned and started counting.

"I'm sorry, Lily. I'm truly sorry. I just thought... I thought that saying sorry wouldn't be enough for you. You are so much more than just an average girl, Lils and I don't deserve you, I wanted to be worthy of you," James stated and she smiled softly.

"You embarrassed me in front of the whole school so you can be worthy of me?" she asked curiously and he felt that he blushed.

"I'm really sorry Lils, I was stupid... I just wanted you to know that you mean a lot to me, that I love you," he told her softly and she smiled.

"I know that even without you making a scene. You should have just apologized James after the fight," she said and he nodded.

"Yeah, I've learned my lesson, I guess. I'm not going to be a poet," James promised and she giggled.

"Oh, such a shame. I loved your words though; _You and your word will suffice_. It was so romantic," she said with a teasing smile and he grinned back.

"Well, maybe I will write you some more poems, though it would be a strictly private performance," he stated and she smiled.

"Just so you know I'm not angry with you anymore about the fight. I've never really been, I was just annoyed," Lily stated and James' face lit up.

"That means that you won't break up with me?" he asked slowly and she smiled.

"Of course not, you stupid. At least if you stop believing in Sirius," she said and he grinned.

"Okay, I will accept the conditions," he stated and he slowly leaned closer to her, but she was impatient. She captured his lips and he kissed her back eagerly.

"What I've said in the Great Hall, it's true," he stated and she raised her eyebrows.

"Which one? That I'm a damn good kisser or that you love everything about me?" she asked teasingly and his expression became serious.

"Both of them, Lils," he said softly and she smiled. "I love you, Lily."

"I love you too, James."


End file.
